Many electronic devices such as smartphones, portable audio players, tablet computers, e-readers, automobile panel displays, and control panels utilize a virtual keyboard on a touchscreen display for inputting text. The virtual keyboard may attempt to use the layout of a keyboard that was developed for a desktop computer. Because the screen size of the touchscreen display for many electronic devices is small, the virtual keyboard displayed thereon may be small. The virtual keys of the virtual keyboard may be small and arranged close together. The virtual keyboards may not be optimized for use on the limited screen size available on many electronic devices.